Briefly, users of electronic devices typically have to learn abstract operating systems to be able to use their portable electronic devices. For example, to perform a synchronizing operation or function, a portable activity/biometric monitoring device (such as a Fitbit activity tracker) to another/second electronic device (for example, a smart phone or computer), the user navigates through one or more virtual menus or screens on the portable activity/biometric monitoring device, launches or initiates execution of the application, navigates through the application to find a synchronization menu (on the portable electronic device(s)), and finally enables, initiates and/or implements a synchronization operation between the portable activity/biometric monitoring device and the smart phone or computer. This user interaction often is not as intuitive as many other physical interactions. For example, to open an automatic door, one simply has to move in front of the door and it opens. This interaction with the automatic door is so natural and intuitive that someone completely unfamiliar with an automatic door would be able to open it. In one aspect, the present inventions described herein aim or are directed to replace non-intuitive user interactions found in conventional user interfaces with more intuitive interactions, for example, as natural as the automatic door.
Again, there are many inventions described and illustrated herein. The present inventions are neither limited to any single aspect nor embodiment thereof, nor to any combinations and/or permutations of such aspects and/or embodiments. Each of the aspects of the present inventions, and/or embodiments thereof, may be employed alone or in combination with one or more of the other aspects of the present inventions and/or embodiments thereof. For the sake of brevity, many of those combinations and permutations are not discussed separately herein.
Moreover, many other aspects, inventions and embodiments, which may be different from and/or similar to, the aspects, inventions and embodiments illustrated in the drawings, will be apparent from the description, illustrations and claims, which follow. In addition, although various features and attributes have been illustrated in the drawings and/or are apparent in light thereof, it should be understood that such features and attributes, and advantages thereof, are not required whether in one, some or all of the embodiments of the present inventions and, indeed, need not be present in any of the embodiments of the present inventions.